


Complicado

by 27kb



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alien Character(s), Other, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27kb/pseuds/27kb
Summary: Pyro no podía hablar.





	Complicado

Pyro no podia hablar: Ni una sola palabra salia de su boca, y solo sonidos extraños hacian eco debajo de su mascara.

La mayoría pretende que lo entiende, pero es fácil aprender que no es asi. Él aun asi ama a su equipo, era su única familia ahora, y nadie podria quitárselos, sea cuanto sea que su trabajo y la guerra durara.

Pyro no podia hablar: Por eso intentó aprender otros métodos. Sus murmureos eran lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oidos desde metros de distancia, servían como advertencia a sus compañeros de enemigos en la línea de fuego. Fue un buen resultado por un tiempo, pero no por mucho.

Pyro no podia hablar: él no era del Planeta tierra. Y muchas veces al mirar al cielo - lineas negras cubriendo la luna- le hacian pensar que en verdad no recordaba casi nada de su planeta natal. Él estaba muy lejos ya, y el tiempo que antes no existía lo atrapó en este pequeño sistema.

Pyro no podia hablar: pero podía moverse. Por eso corría y corría alrededor, y cuando se dio cuenta que ayudar a uno de sus compañeros se sentía mejor que otras cosas, se quedó estancado entre el sentry y el dispenser de Engie. El tejano le agradeció, con una palmada en su hombro y una sonrisa que Pyro no habia prestado atención nunca antes.

_Y decidió quedarse._

Pyro no podia hablar: pero no necesitaba palabras para incendiar, no necesitaba voz cuando alguien más gritaba por él, cuando Engineer lo felicitaba al final del día por su buen trabajo. Oh, era eso.

Pyro no podia hablar: pero podia mover sus manos, los símbolos que los humanos habían creado para romper esa barrera en su comunicación. Engineer le entendió, y con una sonrisa respondió su pregunta en voz alta. "Si. Busca por spies si puedes, Pyro" Su boca sabía dulce por su desayuno más temprano, pero su estómago se sentia lleno de mariposas.

Engineer era amable, comprendía sus palabras aunque no comprendiera sus razones y no lo _discutía_. A Pyro no le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en él, cuando las noches se hacian eternas bajo las estrellas de Nuevo México.

Pyro no podia hablar: y solo queria decirle a Engie cuanto lo apreciaba. Era difícil — pero no porque no le entendería, sino porque no tenia idea de como explicárselo. Engie dejó que apoyará su cabeza en su hombro mientras miraban mas alla del horizonte, el sol hinchado y rojo siendo devorado por la tierra. Engineer sorbió la cerveza sin comentarios, y Pyro creyó que , tal vez, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Pyro no podia hablar: y se dio cuenta que su amor no seria respondido. Pero ya no era importante. El tiempo corría y él aun podia proteger a Engie en el campo de batalla. Nadie le quitaría eso, y para él, sin planeta al que volver y sin voz que usar— era más que suficiente.


End file.
